Regresando a las Cadenas
by Tita2008
Summary: Te atreverías a pararte en la frontera que fragmentó el destino de un amor y ver todo desde otra perspectiva? Si crees que puedes revivir el pasado…entonces lee REGRESANDO A LAS CADENAS Minific


_**REGRESANDO A LAS CADENAS**_

Por Tita Calderón

Hoy saque todo lo que había en aquel baúl. Hace tiempo que lo tenía olvidado en el desván. Empecé sacando la ropa que hace tiempo no utilizaba, libros que hace años no leía y estaban amarillentos. Una caja con filos dorados que alguien me había dado en la niñez. Cartas, poemas y versos que había recibido…varias cosas guardadas por algún sentido sentimental más no útil.

Todo estaba tan viejo….y casi por completo olvidado. Algo llamó mi atención, estaba casi al fondo de todo, tapado por unos afiches que pensé que ya no existían. Las letras de la pasta resplandecieron dejándome leer un título que sin duda había tratado de olvidar en todo este tiempo. "Romeo y Julieta". Sentí un golpe brusco en el corazón, que me hizo revivir un dolor añejo al recordar todo lo que conllevó este título en mi vida.

Suspiré de forma sonora. Mi mano tembló con solo tocarlo. Al fin tomé la fuerza necesaria para hundir mis dedos y levantarlo. Lo llevé directo a mi pecho, se que era algo tonto pero necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mi corazón. Casi al instante lo alejé de mi pecho con premura al sentir que su roce me quemaba. Enfoqué mis ojos incrédulos y temerosos al ver la facilidad con que resucitaba en mi pecho un pasado que creía muerto. Abrí con cierto temor el libro y un olor rancio inundó mis sentidos. Hacía tanto tiempo…de aquellas notas que sonreí apenas. Ojee la primera página y mis ojos se enfocaron en la primera línea.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar con fuerza a mi mente. Me estremecí por la velocidad a la que regresaban….Por un momento pensé, que no había pasado tanto tiempo, desde la última vez que lo había tenido en mis manos.

Seguí mirando sin mirar aquellas páginas amarilladas con los años, recordando aquellos diálogos perpetuados con el tiempo en mi memoria, reviviendo una obra que me encadenó de por vida. Seguí ojeando con nostalgia cada página hasta que encontré algo que me paró en seco el corazón.

Una foto…había olvidado por completo esta foto….pero al verla ahí, todo aquel amor que un día sentí, volvió con más fuerza a mi corazón. Mi respiración se detuvo. Trague seco antes de tomar la fotografía con manos temblorosas.

Ahí estaban esos ojos…..esos ojos…que aunque la fotografía era en blanco y negro se podía ver la fuerza de su mirada traspasar el tiempo.

La separé un poco y acaricie aquellas facciones como si estuviera frente a mí, cuantas veces había soñado con sentir aquel rostro en mis dedos. Acerqué más la fotografía hacia mí. Quería admirar cada detalle con mayor claridad. Una rugosidad se hizo más visible mientras la acercaba…era la huella de una lágrima, sin duda, de una de las tantas lágrimas que había derramado sobre este retrato.

La imagen pareció nublarse de repente, pestañee dos veces para aclarar la visión. Fue entonces que sentí que varias lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Mordí mis labios con fuerza tratando de callar el llanto. Era ilógico que después de tanto tiempo aún siguiera sintiendo aquel amor...y aquel dolor como si fuera tan solo ayer cuando todo terminó.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció con más fuerza por el llanto que no paraba. Me tapé la boca para evitar que algún sonido lastimero saliera de lo más profundo de mi alma. Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de detener todo este torrente de sensaciones, pero fue ahí que su rostro volvió a mi mente, tan nítido y claro como si lo tuviera nuevamente frente a mí…

Quería y no quería volver a encadenarme a los recuerdos…porque con esos recuerdos también perdí aquella fe, que aun hoy no había vuelto a recobrar.

Qué triste era ver que mi amor nunca había sido correspondido y que la esperanza de un mañana juntos había muerto con mi fe. Tristemente comprobé que en todo este tiempo, no había podido pensar en nada más que en volverlo a ver. Tantas noches de insomnio no habían mermado este amor…y aun conservaba la rabia acumulada de todos estos años esperando por su regreso…

Me sentí en una prisión de recuerdos, de añoranzas, de desvelos, esperando por una mirada de amor que nunca llegó…a pesar que yo lo había dado todo. Suspiré hondamente y me vi encadenada al pasado, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era sentir que mi alma cobraba vida con esas cadenas….aun lo amaba.

Amaba cada uno de sus gestos, de sus miradas, de sus desplantes, de sus silencios…no era posible tener tanto amor por alguien….que nunca me había amado.

Empecé a recorrer con mi mente cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos azul profundo iluminaron nuevamente mi vida y su voz susurro suave por mis oídos.

Como olvidar a aquel hombre que marcó mi existencia de varias maneras. Nunca me sentí tan enamorada de alguien, ni tampoco tan desdichada por no ser correspondida.

Tantas veces soñé con tener sus manos en mi cuerpo….pero eso era pedir demasiado, me hubiera conformado con una mirada de amor, que nunca llegó.

Siempre tuve miedo de pensar que estaba conmigo por lástima, por deber, por obligación. Que ciega estuve. Tantas veces me negué lo que era tan obvio. Pero el amor no entiende razones….

Sonreí tristemente y recordé las palabras del padre en el sermón del domingo. "El amor puede perdonarlo todo…excepto el no ser correspondido" Pero mi amor hasta eso había perdonado….con tal de tenerlo a mi lado.

-Terry… – repetí su nombre con dolor.

Hace tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre en alta voz, que sentí un sabor agridulce en mi boca. Volví a sonreír con desesperanza. Su nombre era lo único que me quedaba….solo su nombre….que triste.

Volví a apretar la foto contra mi pecho tratando de tenerlo cerca de mí. Cuantas veces quise abrazarlo así. Pero nunca me permitió ni siquiera tomarle de la mano. Su trato siempre fue tan distante, a pesar que varias veces me sostuvo en sus brazos para ponerme en la silla o en la cama. Amargamente recordé que la primera vez que me tomó en sus brazos pensé que quería vivir así, a su lado toda la vida….Eso era lo que yo quería, pero no, lo que él quería.

Lloré con más fuerza reconociendo mi falta de amor propio. Que ciega había sido pensando que algún día él me amaría.

Tonta, ciega…, si eso era lo que era…una tonta que se había enamorado de un hombre inalcanzable. Y ciega porque no quise ver que él ya tenía copado el corazón. Pensé que yo lograría arrancarla de su corazón….pero ella estaba fundida en su alma.

Siempre me pregunté que lo ataba a ella. Ni siquiera el hecho de que yo le hubiera salvado la vida logró alejarla de su mente….Aquel accidente revoloteó en mi memoria… Tantos años habían pasado desde aquel accidente…que casi no lo recordaba bien. Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para retenerlo a mi lado.

Mi mano fue automáticamente hacia lugar donde hubiera estado mi pierna. Y solo pude sentir la prótesis que ahora utilizaba.

Si hubiera podido hacer algo para que se quedara conmigo, lo hubiera hecho. Pero nada de lo que hice fue suficiente para retenerlo a mi lado. Nada.

-¿Dónde estarás? – pregunté al tiempo.

No se ni porque preguntaba eso, si no importaba donde estuviera, sino con quien. Ignoraba cuál había sido su destino, y en el fondo el egoísmo se abrió paso. No quería que estuviera con ella…

Intenté repetir su nombre en mi memoria pero la había maldecido tanto que me avergonzaba pronunciarlo. De todas maneras me obligue hacerlo. Quería martirizarme.

-Candy – dije con dolor, con odio, con remordimiento.

Si remordimiento porque yo le había hecho mucho daño también a ella. Pero la palabra exacta era con "envidia" porque ella siempre había sido la dueña de su corazón.

No me importó separarlos cuando debí dejarlos seguir juntos. Pero pensé que conseguiría que él me amara casi tanto como a ella. Ilusa. Si ilusa porque si me hubiera amado aunque sea un poquito, yo lo habría sabido, lo habría sentido.

Con arrepentimiento recordé los días posteriores a su separación. Terry fue volviéndose taciturno, sombrío, sin vida. Yo trataba de llenar todos sus silencios hablando de mil cosas, pero él se limitaba a escucharme, a veces ni eso. Se perdía en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en su dolor.

Dolor que también era el mío. Como no serlo, si yo vivía porque él respiraba.

Recordé que hubo cierto tiempo en que empezó a cambiar, yo estaba tan contenta pensando que al fin se estaba olvidando de ella. Pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron a la basura el momento que me di cuenta que solo era diferente cuando venía con unas cuantas copas demás. ¿Cuántos tragos necesitaba para poder estar a mi lado? Tal vez una botella…quien sabe…

Con el tiempo sus visitas fueron más espaciadas y cada vez con más copas demás. Tantas veces se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala y para ahondar mi dolor lo único que repetía en sus delirios era… "Candy"

La odié, la insulté. Pero nada de eso sirvió.

Por último desapareció dejando de lado todo, incluso el teatro. Yo era la culpable de su ruina. Simplemente yo.

Cuando regresó pensé que sería el inicio de una nueva vida. De una nueva oportunidad. Pero el sabor a nada en mi corazón me hizo saber que estaba más equivocada. Sus ojos que ya de por si eran fríos se volvieron hielo…sabía que él buscaba una oportunidad para hablarme con la verdad pero yo no sé la daría. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si lo amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Qué ironía…mi orgullo pudo más aquel día. Los celos que sentí, al verlo bailar con aquella muchacha me cegaron.

Lloré con desesperanza al ver que lo perdí por mi propia culpa. Nunca me perdonaré haberle dicho que me dejara sola, que no lo necesitaba….que su deuda estaba pagada.

Cómo pude perder el dominio de mi misma y perderlo de esa manera. El miedo que sentí aquella noche se apoderó nuevamente de mi, y recordé que había sido en vano esperar a que me siguiera mientras me marchaba de aquella fiesta…Debí volver, pero no lo hice. Quería que él me siguiera, que me rogara…..hasta ahora estoy esperando aquello.

De repente una frase que leí en algún lado apareció en mi mente, "Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti es tuyo, sino, nunca lo fue"

Terry nunca fue para mí.

Jamás lo escucharía decir "Te amo, Susana"

Yo fui la que soltó las cadenas. Y él seguramente voló hacia donde estaba su corazón….

&&&

Candy White

&&&

Estaba por caer la tarde cuando decidí subir al desván. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, pero estaba segura que ahí estaba lo que buscaba…una mascara.

Miré ligeramente por todos lados, tratando de encontrarla a simple vista, pero entre tantas cosas que ahí había era muy poco probable que la encontrara sin un poco de esfuerzo.

Caminé un par de pasos mirando hacia todos los rincones; noté entonces que había una capa de polvo un poco más extensa que la última vez. Tendría que hacer una limpieza profunda uno de estos días, pensé con desanimo.

Bajo un cobertor púrpura, encontré el baúl de la tía abuela. Sonreí con tristeza al recordarla…tan severa…tan recta…

Abrí el baúl con cierta dificultad y encontré miles de cosas. Incluso de algunas ya ni me acordaba. Con un tinte de emoción seguí hurgando poco a poco, a pesar de saber que lo que buscaba, no estaba ahí. Pero igual una revisada al pasado no me haría mal. Sonreí con ganas y me hinqué para ponerme más cómoda mientras seguía sacando con paciencia las cosas de aquel viejo baúl.

El corazón me latió con fuerza al encontrar la caja de mis tesoros….La había guardado ahí, cuando nos cambiamos de casa…que tonta, como pude haberme olvidado de sacarla y tenerla cerca de mí. Sin duda era porque esos tesoros fueron de mi niñez y adolescencia, ahora tenía otros tesoros en mi vida.

La abrí con impaciencia mientras un toque de emoción me invadía por completo. Mis ojos se iluminaron al encontrar cada uno de mis tesoros. Los fui tomando uno a uno y recordando cómo habían llegado a mi vida. Y para mi sorpresa todos ellos habían llegado entre lágrimas. Que raro, ¿verdad? Pero no por eso dejaban de ser especiales e igual de valiosos. No podría prescindir de ninguno de ellos.

Había añadido algo más a mis tesoros… un recorte de periódico.

Miles de cosas regresaron a mi mente con tan solo visualizarlo de lejos. Trague con un poco de dificultad al leer el título que sobresalía de todo. "Romeo y Julieta". Aun ahora podía sentir a mi corazón volcarse con fuerza antes esos recuerdos.

Profundicé mi atención en la foto que resaltaba bajo aquel título.

Sus ojos bravíos me miraron y aquel rostro ahora de seguro más maduro me hizo recordar los tiempos más lindos y más duros de mi juventud.

Tomé aquella foto para mirarla bien…acaricié su pelo y su rostro…suspire hondamente al darme cuenta que aún conservaba el recuerdo de todo lo que me produjo leer aquella noticia.

Fueron tantas las noches que no dormí y que lloré como una magdalena sabiendo que mi único sueño nunca se haría realidad. No sabía como iba a ser para continuar viviendo, si sabía que él ya tenía otro querer…o mejor dicho otro deber más fuerte que el amor. Aun ahora, se me volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas cuando mi mente se ponía frente a ese triste pasado.

Escuché silbar el viento tras la ventana. Y los recuerdos de aquel tiempo atrás, volvieron a mi mente. Nunca lo podría olvidar. Jamás….

El alma se me había partido en mil pedazos.

Un hospital, unas gradas…fueron dibujándose con claridad en mis memorias. Ninguno de los dos podíamos hacer nada por aquel amor tan grande. Cerré los ojos y aquel día me cayó como un aguacero.

Aun hoy, que veía todo desde otra perspectiva, no podía entender de donde saque el valor para decirle adiós aquel día…

Unos pasos firmes me sacaron de aquel dolor añejo. Giré mi rostro y ahí estaba él, acercándose a mí…Miré nuevamente la foto que tenía en mis manos y lo comparé con el hombre que ahora estaba frente a mí. Sin duda sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Profundos, dominantes, y al mismo tiempo llenos de tanto amor cada vez que se posaban sobre los míos.

Si, esos azules ojos con destellos verdes eran más hermosos observándolos en directo que através de los recuerdos. Sus labios se curvaron y me mostraron la más bella de las sonrisas…Volví a compararlo con la foto y vi que si había diferencia, su pelo….ya no era tan largo como en aquella época. Su rostro se había endurecido ligeramente, mejor dicho había madurado, ya no era el rostro de un adolescente sino de un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero los años no habían restado hermosura a aquel rostro sino la habían acentuado, sin duda Terry, ahora era más apuesto que antaño. Capaz de dejarme sin aliento cuando sonreía de esa manera tan suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto mientras me daba un beso en los labios y se arrodillaba junto a mí.

Aquella voz grave me hizo vibrar, pero no se lo diría, de seguro me saldría con alguna broma.

-Estaba buscando, una máscara…y mira lo que encontré. – le indiqué con mi mano el baúl.

Pero sus ojos obviaron el baúl y se posaron sobre mi caja de tesoros.

-¿Tus tesoros? – sonrió divertido.

-Más o menos – completé. Ahora sin duda otros eran mis más preciados tesoros.

-Haber déjame ver – dijo tomado la caja que estaba en mi falda.

-Mmm. ¿Y esto? – preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja bien definida.

-El collar de la señorita Pony. – le expliqué - …La señorita Pony… - repetí con nostalgia.

Ahora que estaba tan lejos del Hogar de Pony, cualquier recuerdo me ponía un poco nostálgica.

-Ya veo. ¿Y esto? – volvió a preguntar tomado otro objeto de la caja, tratando de alejar la añoranza que se percibió en mi voz.

-El broche del príncipe de la colina – sonreí

-¿Albert? – preguntó con picardía

-Si – dije resignadamente. No quería que me embromara como siempre lo hacía cada vez que recordaba que yo solía llamarlo así.

Aun seguía pensando en él como en mi príncipe…claro era más que mi príncipe, era mi protector…mi mejor amigo…Albert….el hombre que me había adoptado….

-¿Y esto qué es? – dejó el broche en la caja y tomo otra cosa.

-Es la caja de música de Stear – le expliqué

-¿Y funciona? – preguntó desconfiado.

-No, nunca funcionó.- sonrió al instante, como si de antemano hubiera sabido la respuesta.

Lo acompañé con una sonrisa de nostalgia al recordar a Stear…nunca pudo volver para decirle que su regalo no funcionó.

-¿Y…? – no terminó su pregunta. Sus ojos estaban ahora serios.

-Es la foto de Anthony – dije con naturalidad.

La cara angelical de Anthony me hizo enternecer…él había nacido para ser un ángel…tan lindo, tan humano, tan joven para morir. Ahora ya no lloraba cuando me acordaba de él, y no porque no lo extrañara, sino porque había a aprendido a aceptar su partida igual que lo había hecho con la muerte de Stear.

Terry no dijo nada, apenas le dio un vistazo y la dejó de inmediato en la caja.

Sonreí con complacencia y con resignación por sus celos infundados. Claro, jamás reconocería que estaba celoso.

-Te falta esto – le dije indicándole el recorte que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras me lo quitaba de las manos con curiosidad.

-Es tu foto, tonto. – le aclaré.

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero porque es tu tesoro? – miraba con cierto aire de pesadumbre en su rostro.

-Porque era lo único que conservaba de ti….- repetí con nostalgia.

Le prestó más atención a todo el recorte y vi como sus azules ojos se transportaban al pasado, a una época difícil para ambos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Mirando juntos aquel viejo papel.

Sin decir nada lo guardó junto con todas las otras cosas en la caja y me ayudó a levantarme. Me condujo despacio hacia un viejo sofá que estaba cerca de nosotros, se sentó, pero no dejó que me sentara junto a él sino que me hizo sentar en sus piernas.

Sonreí ante su gesto. Era algo tan natural esto entre nosotros que me hubiera parecido extraño que no lo hubiera hecho.

Me arrimé a su pecho, y suspiré de forma sonora.

-¿Por qué suspiras? – me preguntó

-Soy tan feliz – respondí de inmediato. - ¿Tú eres feliz Terry? – pregunté a pesar de saber la positiva respuesta. Pero me gustaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Si…muy feliz – completó mientras me besaba el pelo.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo sería nuestra vida si no estuviéramos juntos?

-No me gusta pensar en eso – dijo seco – Y tu tampoco deberías pensar en eso. – su tono era serio.

-Tienes razón – me abracé a él.

Estuvimos por un largo tiempo así, sintiéndonos cerca el uno del otro. Agradeciéndole al Altísimo que ahora estuviéramos juntos.

Pero aquellos días amargos revoloteaban en el ambiente invitándonos a darles una miradita juntos.

-Mi vida sin ti, fue muy dura…- dijo como para él mismo.

Alce mi rostro para buscar sus ojos, pero ellos no me miraban sino miraban a la ventana.

-Terry… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dude un poco antes de preguntarle

-Seguro – dijo enfocando sus ojos en mí con ternura.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo decidir para buscarme?

-Ya lo sabes – su dedo rozo mi nariz.

-Si lo sé… ¿Pero que hubiera pasado si Susana no te hubiera dicho que te marcharas? – mi corazón se puso en alerta esperando su respuesta.

-Mmmm – meditó un poco, pero sus ojos me revelaron que él también había pensado en eso. – Creo que luego de un tiempo hubiera terminado "huyendo". – sonrío y la última palabra la acentuó demasiado, haciéndome ver el transfondo que esta encerraba.

-¿Huyendo?

-Si – se quedó pensativo – Mi vida, no era vida. Por más que trataba de resignarme a estar sin ti. No podía hacerlo. Lo único que me mantenía a su lado, era la promesa que te hice. Cada día era una eternidad….

Me miró con una mezcla de tristeza y dureza en sus ojos. Alce mi mano al instante para tocar su mejilla. Él posó su cara en mi mano en un gesto de desahogo.

-…Cuando recuerdo aquellos días…sin ti – enfatizó – Me vuelvo a sentir como un prisionero…es como si me volvieran a encadenar el corazón... – era como si hablara para él mismo

Cuando miré sus ojos pude ver por todo lo que él había pasado. Tenía la certeza que los días separados habían sido más duros para él que para mí. Auque yo siempre pensé lo contrario. Siempre lo pensaba feliz al lado de Susana. Que equivocada había estado.

-Creo que aquellos días fueron muy duros para ambos – medité

-Más lo fueron para mí.

-¿Por qué? - pregunté

Me miro por unos instantes, como meditando si valía o no la pena, aquellos recuerdos.

Me alce un poco y besé sus labios, esa era una buena manera de persuadirlo.

-Sabes que eres una tramposa. Señora Tarzán Pecosa – dijo con intención para molestarme – Mejor dicho Duquesa Tarzán Pecosa jajajajaja

-Jajajaja- reí al recordar que solo me decía así cuando se sentía perdido.

Sus ojos se acompasaron a los míos y su respiración fue llegando de apoco a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos de inmediato porque sabía lo que venía. Sus labios buscaron a los míos mientras nos hundíamos en un beso que me dejaba sin aliento. Pero no lo dejaría avanzar…quería que me contara sobre aquellos días, así que interrumpí su pasión con varios pequeños besos.

Abrimos casi al mismo tiempo los ojos, él pestañeo un par de veces. Tomo aire de forma sonora mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban.

-Bueno, porque yo me hundí en la desesperación y en el alcohol – había cierta vergüenza en sus palabras. - Sin saber como sobrevivir…

-Pero a la final te levantaste y regresaste al teatro y a… - no me dejó continuar

-Volví al teatro porque un día descubrí en una función de aquel teatro ambulante a cierta mona… – sonrió mientras yo le sacaba la lengua por sus apodos - …Que según yo, era producto de mi imaginación, y que la muy ingrata no fue capaz de sacarme de mi error – me dio un respingo en la nariz.

Recordé brevemente que cuando se enteró que había sido en realidad yo la que había estado en ese teatro ambulante, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y supe lo que era la mirada de un asesino. Se enojó tanto al saber que no lo había buscado…pero a la final terminó perdonando mi silencio.

Respiré hondamente recordando aquel día, pero nuevamente su voz grave me hizo volver a sus palabras.

-…Decidí regresar para cumplir con mi sueño de ser actor, eso era lo único sensato que me quedaba. Cuando volví a ver a Susana, supe que nunca podría cumplir la promesa que tu y yo nos hicimos, porque simplemente yo no podía ser feliz a lado de una mujer a la que no amaba. – sus ojos se enfocaron en la nada pero pude ver en ellos que asomaba cierta culpabilidad - Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar esta situación y lo mejor era hablar con la verdad. Pero parecía que ella a propósito evitaba esa conversación.

Sus ojos se volvieron hielo. Seguro recordaba su actitud.

-No te imaginas lo que es estar al lado de una persona solo por agradecimiento…

Mordí mis labios y me arrepentí un poco por haber sacado este tema.

Entonces hubo el baile de finalización de la obra. Recuerdo que la madre de Susana prácticamente me obligó a ir. Yo no quería, pero aquella mujer insistía tanto que tuve que ir para quitármela de encima.

La ira traspaso sus azules ojos por un instante.

-Estuve bebiendo un par de copas, sin soportar aquel ambiente, deambulando sin sentido, esquivando gente. Cuando regresé hacia donde las había dejado escuché una conversación poco ortodoxa.

Una punzada de celos me sorprendió cuando me imaginé a Terry con Susana en esa reunión. Mordí mis labios tratando de esconder estos pensamientos. Y medité como era cuando estaba conmigo. Casi nunca me dejaba sola y cuando lo hacía era porque algún socio se lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras. Sus ojos nunca dejaban de observarme. Siempre me regalaba una sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban a la distancia Y en cuanto se liberaba me sorprendía con un beso. Una oleada de paz me inundó nuevamente.

-Eso no me habías contado. ¿Qué escuchaste? – pregunté con más curiosidad.

-No recuerdo bien – se llevo su mano al pelo y fingió rascarse.

-Si, si te acuerdas…. ¿cuéntamelo? Por favor. – suplique dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Me miró con resignación mientras agitaba su cabeza.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya. No sé cómo le haces pero hay veces que no puedo decirte que no - me reclamo con una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

-…"Qué guapo es" - confirmé en mi fuero interno

-Susana se vanagloriaba de ser mi novia…

-… - abrí ligeramente mi boca ante eso, pero él no se dio cuenta. Mejor, no quería que supiera que eso me molestaba.

-Yo nunca le había pedido que fuera mi novia y me molestó que estuviera hablando como si yo fuera un idiota que moría por ella. Lo único que quería era alejarme de aquel lugar. Cuando me dirigí a la puerta me encontré con la gordita – una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro.

-Terry… - dije con resignación.

Hasta ahora seguía llamando a nuestros amigos por sus apodos. Creo que nunca cambiaría.

-Está bien, con Patty…- dijo con fingido arrepentimiento.

-Eso está mejor.

Sonrío mientras me jalaba un mechón de cabello.

-Bueno, cuando la vi, era como si no te hubiera perdido. Sabía que ella era tu amiga. Entonces me acerqué a saludarla. Recuerdo que se puso tan colorada cuando me vio que parecía que se iba a incendiar jajajajaj- río con ganas

-Que malo eres – le reclame sin dejar de sonreír e imaginándome como Patty había estado de colorada.

-Quería conversar con ella, pero un montón de viejas …

-Terry… - le volví a reclamar.

-Esta bien, está bien…con un montón de señoras – recalcó la última palabra – Estas señoras no me dejaban en paz, enseguida me arredondearon y se pusieron a conversar. Entonces la única salida era sacarla a bailar y eso fue lo que hice. Ya te imaginarás de qué color se puso – dijo con picardía.

-¿Roja?

-Roja tirándose a concho de vino jajajajajaja.

-Jajajaja – reí con él

-Cuando empezamos a bailar no sabía cómo preguntarle sobre ti, así que hice la pregunta equivocada. Pregunté por Stear. – sus ojos reflejaron tristeza - Me contó lo que había pasado. Y lo único que yo quería, era volverte a ver. En ese momento. Susana nos interrumpió con una excusa un poco tonta.

Me imaginé a Susana en ese momento. Patty me había contado mucho tiempo después que Susana había estado muy enojada en ese momento.

-Me llevó aparte y no decía nada. Eso empezó a impacientarme y le pregunté que para qué habíamos ido para allí. Entonces me dijo que para hablar sobre nuestra relación. Esto me molestó porque entre nosotros no había ninguna relación, le pregunté de que relación hablaba. Me dijo que tenía razón que ya era hora de definir que mismo había entre nosotros. Al ver que no le respondí. Ella me dijo que la deuda que tenía con ella estaba saldada. Que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida.

Al escuchar estas palabras me quedé desconcertada…porque alguien que decía amarlo pudo decir esas cosas….

-¿Y tú le creíste?

-La verdad, sus palabras me sorprendieron. Pero era algo que ya me lo había planteado para hablar con ella. En ese momento lo único que me importaba era que me sentía libre. Sin importar el motivo.

-¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

-Busqué a Patty para preguntarle sobre ti, pero ella ya se había ido. No sabía qué hacer…Cuando llegué a mi departamento aquella noche. Tenía miedo que tocaran a la puerta y que fuera Susana la que estuviera al otro lado, retractándose de lo que había dicho. Entonces decidí viajar a Chicago. No sabía a ciencia cierta dónde encontrarte pero tenía la dirección de tu departamento. Tenía que verte aunque fuera de lejos y saber si estabas o no cumpliendo la promesa que nos hicimos. Pero mientras el tren se acercaba a Chicago también iba perdiendo el valor. Así que antes de llegar, me quedé en la parada del Hogar de Pony. Caminé sin saber qué hacer. Cuando divisé el orfanato. Todo mi valor se perdió y no pude entrar.

-¿Pero por qué? – no entendía

-Porque temía que me dijeran que eras feliz y que yo estaba de mas en tu vida.

Fijó sus ojos en los míos y entendí su temor.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – pregunté

-Entonces desvié mi camino y me fui hacia la colina que tanto se parecía a la del colegio en Londres. No se ni porque fui. Tal vez porque presentía que estabas ahí. Caminé mirando el horizonte y cuando apenas me detuve bajo aquel gran árbol. Me cayó una mona jajajajajajaja.

-Tonto – le reclamé

-¿Qué hacías subida en el árbol?

-….- sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro y no supe que responderle

-¿Me viste llegar? – cambió de pregunta.

-No, la verdad era hora de regresar y cuando estaba bajándome, el pie se me atoró en una rama y cuando logré zafarme perdí el equilibrio y me caí.

-Claro caíste sobre mí. Jajajajaja

Reímos juntos, recordando ese encuentro tan singular.

-Nunca me imaginé que él estaría ahí. Que lo volvería a ver. Y peor aun en una situación tan incomoda.

"…Yo había estado mirando al horizonte, con mi alma en un hilo. Pensando porque el amor era tan cruel. Hundiéndome en la desesperanza. Entonces decidí parar ahí todo ese remolino de emociones. Bajé con ligereza desde la copa del árbol, casi estaba por llegar cuando sentí que mi pie se atoró en una rama. Lo tiré con fuerza y sentí que perdía el equilibrio. Esperaba sentir el suelo y con suerte solo me golpearía un poco. Pero para mi sorpresa caí sobre alguien.

Me levante de inmediato y no pude creer cuando descubrí sobre quien había caído. Por un momento llegué a pensar que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, viendo a mi amor. Pero unas hojas volaron cerca de mí. Me quedé sin habla. Ahí esta él. Perturbado y deleitado con este encuentro, igual que yo.

Los dos nos habíamos quedado sin palabras. Yo ni si quiera pensaba que era real. Entonces sus palabras me sacaron del shock.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

-Si…creo que sí. – no sabía ni lo que respondía solo sentía que me dolía el pie, pero el aturdimiento de verlo frente a mi era como un analgésico. - ¿Y tú?

-Si…bueno no siempre me caen monas del cielo.

Aquel apodo en sus labios y su sonrisa torcida, hizo que mi corazón se parara en seco…."

Tanto, había sido el shock de encontrarlo que todo lo que había hablado esos minutos se perdieron en mi mente.

-Sabes que no me acuerdo lo que hablamos en ese momento – confesé volviendo al presente.

-Jajajaja, - rió con ganas- Hablamos de porqué estabas en el árbol – dijo con diversión mientras acomodaba un grupo de rizos de mi frente

-¿Así?…

-Y de lo mucho que me habías extrañado.

-Mentiroso – estaba segura que de eso no habíamos hablado.

-Jajajaja – rió con ganas

De pronto recordé que le había preguntado por Susana y su rostro había cambiado a uno de incomodidad.

"…

-Supongo que está bien.

Esa respuesta seca era lo que menos esperaba.

-Se me hace tarde para tomar el tren – dijo mirando el reloj de su mano.

-¿Ya te vas? – el miedo de perderlo no me dejaba respirar.

-Si…voy para Chicago…aquí no tengo donde quedarme.

Se giro para alejarse…lo volvía a perder. Miles de preguntas cruzaban por mi mente. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Para qué iba a Chicago? ¿Qué había pasado con Susana?

Quería gritarle que esperara un poco. Pero era muy cobarde para tratar de detenerlo. Cerré mis ojos porque no quería verlo marchar.

Me di media vuelta sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis párpados cerrados.

Pero su voz a mis espaldas me hizo estremecer.

-Candy…yo…

Abrí mis ojos sin creer que él estuviera tras de mí. ¿Que podía decirle? Quería mirarlo pero no podía, varias lágrimas habían rodado por mis mejillas.

-¿Eres feliz…Candy? - me pregunto con una voz diferente…

-S…Si – respondí tratando que mi voz sonara clara y ocultara mis lágrimas.

Como iba a ser feliz sin él. Pero él tenía alguien que lo necesitaba más que yo. Y eso era lo que me hacía mentir.

Entonces sin darme cuenta se paro frente a mí. Buscando mi rostro. Enseguida lo esquivé, porque las lágrimas no paraban de salir por más que cerrara los puños.

Su dedo tocó mi mejilla y me obligaron a mirarlo.

Pensaba en miles de excusas que decirle…Tal vez si le decía que se me había metido una basura en los ojos, me creería. Pero cuando quise articular palabra. El rompió con el silencio.

-Yo tampoco soy feliz. –confesó y supe que había descubierto mi mentira.

Mordí mis labios sin saber cómo parar las lágrimas. Ninguno de los estaba cumpliendo la promesa de aquella noche de invierno.

-Por favor….vuelve a mi…

Sus palabras me desconcertaron, pero para mi asombro las lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos…."

-¿Hey? - Su voz me trajo al presente. Mientras su cálido roce acariciaba mi mejilla.

Su mano me indico algo en el dedo índice. Cuando fijé mi vista ahí, me di cuenta que era una lágrima.

Llevé mi mano a las comisuras de mis ojos y me dí cuenta que eran mías.

-Estaba recordando como fue aquel día – me excuse.

-Llorabas más que ahora – me recordó mientras me acariciaba con sus dedos.

-Si, es que soy una llorona – reí

Sonrió un poco mirándome como mucho amor.

-Y también una necia.

-¿Necia? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no querías entender razones.

Cuánta razón, tenían sus palabras, había intentado hacerle ver que Susana lo necesitaba, pero él me dijo que era libre como el viento…

Tantas cosas había sentido al escuchar sus palabras. Una mezcla de alegría y miedo. De añoranza y ansiedad. Entonces recordé mi fatídico intento por escapar…

"… Sin saber que hacer di el primer paso para salir corriendo, pero el momento que quise asentar el pie, me doble del dolor. Fue en ese preciso instante que me percaté que me había torcido en la caída. No quise dejar que me ayudara pero no pude andar ni medio metro antes que él me tomara en sus brazos y me llevara a la casa.

Cuando Terry me cargo en sus brazos entendí las palabras que Susana me había dicho hace tiempo…

"Cuando me cargó en sus brazos, pensé que quería vivir toda mi vida junto a él."

Yo también sentí eso. Como decirle que se marchara si aun lo amaba. Pensé hacerlo el momento que llegáramos a la casa, pero me faltó el valor. Al ver a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María revolotear como quinceañeras a su lado.

Ellas me vendaron mientras conversaban amenamente de mi resbalón. Cuando Terry quiso marcharse no lo dejaron, le ofrecieron hospedaje por el tiempo que quisiera.

Yo no podía creer que él hubiera aceptado. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón estaba agradecida con ellas por permitir que él se quedara.

La cena fue prácticamente una fiesta. Los niños no podían creer que un actor famoso se sentara en nuestra mesa y uno que otro metía la pata con sus preguntas. Como la que dijo Nathaly una niña de cinco años.

-Eh, Candy ¿porque no nos dijiste que tenías un novio tan guapo?

Me atragante con el agua.

-Porque Terry no es mi novio. – fue lo único que pude pensar.

-Va, eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Verdad Terry?

Fue el turno de Terry para atragantarse ligeramente. Yo iba a contrarrestar eso, pero Mack un niño de seis años habló antes que yo.

-Deberías agradecer que él te quiera a pesar de ser tan mala cocinera. Candy

-¿Qué? – es lo único que alcancé a articular mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba la cara de Terry.

-Ya basta niños. Dejen en paz a Candy. – la señorita Pony me dio una mano.

-Si niños, el hecho de que Candy sepa o no cocinar, no es impedimento para que ellos sean novios – la hermana María no me ayudo mucho que digamos.

Cuando al fin terminó la cena respiré aliviada. Pero nadie quería ir a la cama. Todos querían que Terry les contara como era la vida en el teatro.

Yo pensé que la señorita Pony y la hermana María harían algo al respecto. Pero para mi asombro ellas se unieron sutilmente al clamor de los niños. Esto parecía una conspiración.

Uno a uno los niños fueron cayendo dormidos alrededor de la chimenea y Terry fue llevándolos a sus camas.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie. El vino por mí.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te llevo a la cama.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

-No lo creo.

Intenté ponerme de pie pero una voz a mis espaldas no me dejo dar ni un solo paso.

-Anda Candy deja de hacerte la rogada y deja que Terry te lleve de una vez a la cama. Seguro que debe estar muy cansado – la hermana María parecía todo menos, religiosa con sus palabras.

-Si, hija, es mejor que Terry te lleve – la señorita Pony estaba demasiado complaciente.

Terry me miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios que hizo que se me subieran los colores al rostro.

Pensé que me diría alguna broma en el camino pero se mantuvo demasiado callado. Yo quería que el camino fuera tan largo como si fuéramos a Inglaterra a pie.

Esa noche no pude dormir. El saber que él estaba en la habitación del frente no me dejaba conciliar el sueño. Tenía miedo que al cerrar los ojos todo se esfumara como si fuera un sueño.

Un griterío en el patio me había despertado en la mañana siguiente. Abrí los ojos con una sensación extraña en mi corazón. Entonces recordé que Terry estaba en la habitación del frente. Me senté tan rápido como pude y cuando miré alrededor vi que no había nadie en la habitación. No sabía ni qué hora era. Pero debía ser ya muy tarde por que el sol entraba en todo su esplendor por la pequeña ventana de madera.

Un miedo muy parecido a la desolación me inundó de repente pensado que tal vez Terry ya se había marchado.

Me acerque a la ventana y solo vi a los niños que gritaban emocionados. Pero Terry no estaba por ningún lado, sentí que el corazón se me partía. Entonces divisé una melena castaña revolotear con el viento que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera al borde de un paro cardíaco. Era Terry que venía a galope en el caballo de Tom.

Necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Salí cojeando a la puerta y comprobé que Tom estaba junto a la hermana María.

-Ya te despertaste – la voz de la señorita Pony me sorprendió a mis espaldas.

-Si…me quedé dormida – dije con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes. Ven a desayunar.

-Bueno…yo – no sabía cómo decirle que quería saludar a Terry antes de desayunar.

-No te preocupes por Terry, él no se marchara.

-…- me quedé sin palabras

Lo mejor era meterme dentro de la casa. Pero cuando me gire dispuesta a seguir a la señorita Pony. Una mirada profunda me erizó la piel.

Solo Terry era capaz de mirarme de esa manera. Mis ojos lo buscaron y la sonrisa que me regaló mientras se acercaba a todo galope, me dejó sin aliento.

Qué guapo es. Confirmé con una especie de dolor en mi corazón para mis adentros, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se marcharía.

-¿Qué tal amaneció tu pie?

-Mejor – respondí con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos azules me atraparon en una mirada que me gritó que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

-Mjmjmj – el carraspeo de una garganta hizo que parpadeara.

Miré a mí alrededor y todos nos miraban. Automáticamente sentí como la cara me quemaba, me estaba poniendo colorada. No puede ser. Di media vuelta y prácticamente salí huyendo de ahí con el corazón totalmente desbocado…"

Un suspiro hondo me volvió a la realidad. Rápidamente busqué la mirada de Terry pero él se había reclinado hacia tras y había cerrado los ojos. Era como si estuviera durmiendo.

Llevé mi mano hacia su mejilla y lo acaricié suavemente. Cuanto lo amaba. Luego la llevé hacia su pelo y lo acaricié con amor, con devoción. Yo podía acariciarlo las veces que quisiera y besarlo otras tantas, porque ahora era totalmente mío. Mi mano viajó a sus cejas, y suavemente las delineé. Conocía cada una de sus facciones de memoria. Como no amarlo. Si él era todo mi mundo.

Aquellos días en el hogar de Pony, me habían vuelto la fe y la esperanza en el amor.

Nos habíamos sentado a ver los atardeceres juntos. Pero mi corazón sabía que algún día tenía que marcharse.

Mientras acariciaba su perfecta nariz recta, recordé la conversación bajo la sombra del gran árbol mientras el sol se escondía por el horizonte.

"…

-¿Qué tranquilidad verdad? – fue mi pregunta casual.

-Si…hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así…tan en paz conmigo mismo.

-¿En serio?

-Sentí que posó su mirada en mi rostro. Y supe que quería decirme adiós. El tenía que regresar al teatro.

-¿Te tienes que marchar verdad? – pregunté sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No quiero marcharme.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Sabes lo que en realidad quiero hacer?

-¿Qué?

Tomó mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo.

-Quiero quedarme junto a ti.

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían de asombro…pero no dejaba que la esperanza saliera del fondo de mi pecho donde la tenía encerrada desde aquella noche en el hospital San Jacob.

-Pero…tu eres un gran actor… ¿qué vas hacer aquí?

-Voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿si tú me aceptas?

Las cuatro últimas palabras perforaron el escondite donde estaba la esperanza y esta se escapó para azotarme como si fuera un huracán. Pero una pregunta detuvo toda esta oleada de cataclismos que me inundaban. ¿Aceptaba qué? No me había especificado nada. Lo único que sabía era que Susana ya no estaba en su vida y que él había venido aquí…. ¿pero que podría esperar de él? Me pregunté.

Seguro que había adivinado las dudas en mis ojos. Porque se acercó hasta rozar su frente con la mía. Acaso no sabía que esta clase de contacto me dejaba totalmente perdida y sin rumbo.

-Candy… ¿cásate conmigo? – su nariz rozó la mía y yo sentí que se me olvidaba hasta de respirar.

El había dicho ¿Cásate conmigo? Ya no estaba segura de nada…Seguro que luego de esto alguien tendría que volver a enseñarme como cerrar los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo – repitió – Y dale a mi vida una razón para continuar viviendo. – Su aliento me mareaba.

Lo único que quería era que dejara de hablar y que de una vez me besara. Tal vez así despertara de una buena vez de este sueño y me topara con que Klin era el que me rozaba. Pero era imposible que oliera a Lavanda…Este olor me embriagaba, me embobaba.

Total si era un sueño podría ser feliz al menos en lo que esto durara. Así que casi con voz inaudible dije…

-Si – ni yo mismo me escuché. Y de pronto tuve miedo que él no me hubiera escuchado.

Quise repetir más fuerte porque vi miles de oleajes circundar sus azules ojos. Pero justo cuando abrí la boca para repetir mi respuesta. Unos labios suaves, dulces, y cálidos me rozaron con temor.

Era el segundo beso que recibía en mi vida. Pero también lo recibía de la misma persona. Que diferentes era este beso, del primero. Ahora mis ojos se cerraron al instante de sentir su contacto. Este beso era más tierno que el primero…ese fue algo brusco pero no dejó de ser hermoso.

Me permití disfrutar del sabor de sus labios. Cuantas veces me había arrepentido de haberle pegado. Pero yo solo era una niña. Ahora casi tenía diecisiete años. Y tal vez por eso me sentía más adulta para disfrutar un beso.

Pero no era cualquier beso…era el beso del chico por quien tantas veces había llorado. Era el beso del amor que me había hundido en la desdicha sabiendo cuanto me amaba. Era el beso que tanto había deseado, desde que le dije adiós en aquellas escaleras.

Pero este beso se fue profundizando….sentí como él se abría paso entre mis nerviosos e inexpertos labios. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca nadie me había dicho que hacer en estas circunstancias. Pero las mariposas en mi estomago me gritaban que solo me dejara llevar. Eso fue lo que hice.

Ave María purísima, nunca pensé que un beso me hiciera sentir todo lo que sentía. Necesitaba tomar aire pero lo que no entendía era porque no podía alejarme de sus labios. Algo sedoso sentí en mis dedos y cuando los dos nos separamos me di cuenta que era su pelo enredado en mis dedos. No podía creer que yo me hubiera agarrado de su nuca.

Me separe totalmente avergonzada por semejante comportamiento y totalmente aturdida. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi que yo no era la única que estaba en Marte…él seguro estaba en Plutón…."

Las ansias de besarlo me regresaron al presente. La sed de sus besos destilaba deseo en mi boca.

Me acerqué a él, sutilmente. No temía despertarlo. Temía que no se despertara.

Posé mis labios en los suyos con un suave roce y me fui abriendo paso muy despacio. Su boca se abrió a los dos segundos de mi intento y sentí como su mano aprisionaba a mi nuca para pegarme más a él.

Un sabor conocido me inundó mientras él me exploraba sin temor. La mariposas en mi estomago se convirtieron en halcones que descendieron por mi vientre. Y todo mi cuerpo pedía más de él.

Un golpeteo en la puerta nos hizo separarnos con nerviosismo.

-¿Candy estás aquí? – era la voz de Dorothy la que nos interrumpió.

-Si Dorothy – dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

Intenté sentarme a un lado pero Terry no me lo permitió, solo me dejó acomodarme un poco.

-Perdón – dijo ella totalmente apenada cuando vio que no estaba sola en el desván.

-Adelante Dorothy - dijo Terry con una sonrisa

-Disculpe usted Duque…- empezó a disculparse

-Dorothy…cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Duque. – reclamó con una sonrisa

-Si duque, digo señor – la pobre estaba más roja que un tomate.

Dorothy había venido a vivir con nosotros en Londres cuando Terry asumió el ducado de Grandchester.

-¿Dime Dorothy? – pregunté antes que Terry le diera una cátedra de porque prefería que le llamara Señor en lugar de Duque.

-Quería avisarle que ya está la comida – siempre que Terry estaba cerca se le daba por tratarme de Usted.

-Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para salir. Pero Terry la interrumpió.

-Y los niños ¿ya regresaron?

-Sí señor.

-Gracias Dorothy.

-Terry me miró con una mirada picara que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué? – pregunté con aire inocente mientras me levantaba para seguir a Dorothy.

-Esto no termina aquí. – sabía claramente a lo que se refería.

Yo tampoco quería que esto se quedara así. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y hablamos un lenguaje que solo nosotros conocíamos. Me besó en el cuello mientras yo lo arrastraba hacia el comedor...

El silencio del desván fue quedando atrás con cada escalón que descendíamos. La algarabía del primer piso se hacía más notoria. Por un momento pensé, que así debía ser la jungla.

Alguien pasó corriendo entre nosotros. Esto era tan normal, que enseguida lo esquivamos.

Sentí que alguien pequeñito jaloneaba mi falda. Bajé mi vista y me encontré con Michael, mi pequeño de cuatro años con su oso de peluche en sus brazos.

Enseguida lo acuné en mis brazos, mientras Terry se llenaba de besos por todo lado, de Sofía y Wendy, nuestras niñas, que como siempre se disputaban por el rostro y la atención de su papá.

Pero al instante sentí un abrazo más en mi cintura. Era Gregory que no quería que lo dejaran sin su abrazo. Me di modos para besar su frente.

Levanté mi vista y algo distante estaba Alexander.

Estire un poco mi brazo haciéndole señas, para que viniera junto a mí. Me miró como meditándolo un poco pero al ver mi puchero, mi quinceañero hijo mayor se acercó a darme un beso.

De un momento a otro las niñas estaban conmigo y los niños con Terry.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y mientras Terry daba las gracias por los alimentos, todos guardaban silencio.

El momento que se terminó la oración. El bullicio comenzó de nuevo. Entre ligeras discusiones, risas y conversaciones de todo tipo nuestra comida avanzaba. Terry y yo casi nunca podíamos hablar de nada en la mesa, porque teníamos cinco niños que tenían mucho que decir.

Pobre Señorita Pony y pobre hermana María. Ahora las entendía perfectamente.

Suspire sonoramente mientras ayudaba a Michael a comer.

Fui fijando mi vista en cada uno de ellos.

Sin duda Alexander era el que más se parecía a Terry. Tenía sus mismos ojos, su mismo color de pelo, su misma mirada. Pero su carácter era tan opuesto…era como yo, siempre tenía una sonrisa a flor de labios. Tenía quince años. Y nació casi dos años después de que nos casamos.

Sofía en cambió tenía algo de ambos sus bucles negros resaltaban sus grandes ojos verdes. Ella tenía el carácter de Terry…y era su adoración. Estaba por cumplir trece años y Terry no quería saber nada de presentarla en sociedad. Decía que eso era como decir aquí está mi hija y quien da la mejor oferta.

Luego estaba Wendy, cuando nos enteramos que la habían abandonado en la puerta del hogar de Pony con solo seis meses de nacida, no dudamos ni un segundo en adoptarla. Su pelo lacio me hacía recordar a Annie cuando era una niña, pero Wendy era tan traviesa como yo, sonreí. Hoy tenía once años. Y también era la adoración de Terry.

Fijé mis ojos en Gregory que tenía 10 años, rubio, de ojos azules y con la sonrisa muy parecida a Eleonor Baker. Mi pequeño cascarrabias. Seguro que su genio lo heredó de Terry.

Y por último mi pequeño Michael, con su pelo claro y lacio, de grandes ojos verdes. El consentido de todos. El único que nació en Londres luego de que Terry fuera nombrado Duque de Grandchester.

Una mirada profunda llamó mi atención. Ahí en la cabecera de la mesa, estaba Terry, mirándome con una ligera sonrisa. Siempre era así. En medio de todo, nuestros ojos se encontraban para decirnos con la mirada que nos amábamos.

Sin duda nuestro hogar era todo lo que habíamos anhelado los dos tener. Terry había dejado su carrera de actor y se dedicó a los negocios en las empresas de los Andley. Por más que le insistí para que regresáramos a Nueva York, él no quiso hacerlo. Ni siquiera la visita personal de Robert Hathaway logró persuadirlo.

Terry había tomado una decisión, y a pesar que muchas veces me pregunté si eso era en realidad lo que él quería, solo el tiempo me confirmó que era verdad.

Vivimos en Chicago en una casa que Albert nos ayudó a comprar. Hasta que el Duque de Grandchester se presentó una tarde y le dijo que él era el heredero al Ducado.

Terry no había querido escuchar nada del título, pero cuando se enteró los verdaderos motivos de aquella visita no pudo decir que no. Su padre estaba muy enfermo y en el único que confiaba para esto era en Terry. Claro yo tuve que intervenir un poco por el duque, pero no porque me interesara el título sino porque sabía que Terry se sentiría culpable si se negaba.

Nuestra vida dio un giro al trasladarnos de Chicago a Londres, pero todo fue para bien. Creo que el amor que nos tenemos fue lo que más influencio en todo.

La voz de Dorothy en mi oído me sorprendió un poco.

-Candy, ¿traigo el pastel?

-No yo lo traigo.

Me levante y fui hacia la cocina.

Cuando entre en el gran comedor, todos aplaudieron. Mientras veía como Terry sonreía de lado, algo incomodo, sorprendido y feliz por la sorpresa.

Terry se levantó y me dio paso para que pusiera el pastel frente a él, mientras todos coreábamos el cumpleaños feliz a todo pulmón.

-Papito, pide un deseo, antes de apagar la velas – gritó Wendy.

-¿Puedes pedir un tren para mí? – gritó Gregory

-Jajajaja – todos reímos ante sus ocurrencias.

-Ya, silencio, es el cumpleaños de papá y los deseos son suyos – dijo Alexander con voz de mando.

-Shhhhh – Sofía estaba algo molesta por tanta interrupción.

-Papito yo te puedo ayudar - sugirió Michael.

-Si, campeón. – contestó Terry al instante mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Terry cerró los ojos, concentrándose en algo. Sus ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en todos y al final en mí. Para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y soplar con fuerza junto con Michael las 35 velas que abarrotaban el pastel.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritamos todos a coro.

Mientras todos se peleaban por abrazarlo.

Sonreí satisfecha al ver el amor de todos. Debo aclarar que fui la ultima en robarle un beso fugaz. Pero no por eso, dejo de ser tierno.

Eran las nueve y treinta de la noche cuando dimos nuestra última ronda a las habitaciones de los niños.

Empecé a cepillarme el cabello cuando sentí que Terry me quitaba el cepillo y lo depositaba a un lado. Me tomó de la mano y con un roce que yo conocía muy bien, me atrajo hacia él.

-Es hora de que mi deseo se haga realidad.

-¿Qué pediste?

-Eso, no se dice. Porque sino, no se cumple – En sus ojos ardía el deseo

-Creo sospechar lo que pediste.

-No lo creo – sonrió ampliamente

-¿Qué pediste?

-Te lo diré después.

Su boca invadió la mía y sus manos viajaron ávidas por mi cuerpo.

A pesar de los años que llevábamos juntos cada entrega era especial y única.

Antes de caer en la inconciencia, recordé que él me había ofrecido contarme su deseo.

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo? – pregunté casi entre sueños mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo.

Jugueteó un poco con mis risos.

-Aun no lo adivinaste. ¿Verdad?

-Mmm…creo que tengo una ligera idea

-Bueno, para aclararte mejor. Te diré que desee que tengamos un par de gemelos…- me besó en el hombro

-¡¡¿¿QUEEEEE??!! – se me fue el sueño….

**F I N**

**Notas de la Autora**:

Este minific fue hecho en honor a mi adorado rebelde del colegio San Pablo por su cumpleaños.

Espero que hayan disfrutado "Regresando a las Cadenas" como yo al escribirlo.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. Aunque recién lo hayan leído.

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.


End file.
